


Better Than Chickens

by fififolle



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Babies, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras muses about Jason and babies. Pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Chickens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfTime1030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfTime1030/gifts).



~

Pythagoras watched Jason pacing up and down the room with the baby. Their new housemate looked quite at home with the little bundle, jiggling it and singing softly as he walked about. Pythagoras wondered what it would be like to look after a child of their own.

Jason walked into Pythagoras' room and smiled. "I think he's sleeping. You should be too."

Pythagoras smiled weakly. "Can't sleep. Anyway, I can keep you company."

Jason looked touched. "Thanks. You'll make a great dad one day. You know, if you wanted to be. Though I'm not sure how that would work around here. It's not like you have clinics for that sort of thing, and I'm pretty sure you prefer-"

"Jason, what are you talking about?"

Jason grinned at him. "Nothing. Just counting my chickens before they are hatched."

Pythagoras was utterly confused. "You don't have any chickens."

Jason shocked Pythagoras by leaning down and kissing him on the cheek before placing the sleeping baby in his arms. "Goodnight, Pythagoras. Sleep well."

Pythagoras stared down at the baby and then at Jason's retreating back. He touched his cheek where Jason had kissed him and felt himself heat at the memory. He looked down at the tiny baby.

"If you were ours, it would be much better than chickens."

~


End file.
